Baby Face
by kiriohisalmoow
Summary: [RE-POST: Collab Version] Aomine dan Kagami, dua laki-laki yang sudah biasa hidup berdampingan sebagai tetangga. Tapi sejak Kagami menemukan seorang bayi bernama Ryota, semua perlahan berubah. AU. AoKaga. Baby Kise Ryota. Chapter 4 is UP : tentang kenapa Aomine jatuh cinta pada Kagami Taiga beberapa tahun lalu.
1. The Baby

Okay, ini pasti cuma mimpi.

Cuma mimpi, Kagami...

Cuma mimpi...

Kagami Taiga kembali mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

Oh ya ampun… Ini bukan mimpi.

Ini sungguh-sungguh tidak masuk akal! Benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi? Lagipula, kenapa ia yang bisa menemukan hal seperti ini!? Kenapa bukan bences-bences lampu merah yang ingin melahirkan meskipun tahu mereka tidak bisa? Kagami menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Itu bayi kan? Bayi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Face (Collab Version)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Kiriohisalmoow**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"The Baby"**

.

.

Ini sama sekali tidak pernah Kagami bayangkan. Seumur hidup. Bahwa ia akan dipertemukan dengan seonggok bayi mungil di pinggir lapangan basket malam-malam seperti ini. Awalnya ia yang sedang men _dribble_ bola samar-samar mendengar suara seperti rengekan bayi. Ah, itu pasti suara kucing. Yah, kau tahu sendiri kadang suara kucing hampir mirip dengan suara bayi. Lalu, Kagami mulai _freaked out_ ketika suara itu makin mirip dengan tangisan bayi.

Okay, sampai di titik ini, Kagami masih _positive thinking_. Mungkin itu memang bayi milik penduduk sekitar. Namun kemudian ia sadar bahwa di sana, jarak antara rumah dengan lapangan basket tempatnya berdiri sekarang, cukup jauh. Napas Kagamipun mulai tak beraturan dan tubuhnya mulai bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang cukup dingin malam itu. Sesekali ia mengelus tengkuknya. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya saja. Sampai...

"Oeeek... oeeek..."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kini semakin kencang. Saat itu juga Kagami sadar kalau itu memang suara tangisan bayi. Awalnya, tentu saja Kagami yang penakut itu berpikir untuk ambil seribu langkah. Namun, ia dengan berat hati memberanikan diri mengikuti asal suara itu, karena takutnya itu memang suara bayi. Siapa sih yang tega meninggalkan bayi sendirian? Terlebih setelah mendengar suaranya. Dan benar saja, iapun menemukan seonggok bayi di bawah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari situ.

Disitulah Kagami berdiri dengan shocknya. Beneran bayi ternyata. Mampus.

'Aduuuhh, mati lo! Kudu diapain ni anak?'

'Tinggalin aja! Nanti lo malah nggak bisa latihan basket!'

'Kagami! Apa kamu tega meninggalkan bayi semungil itu sendirian di sini?'

'Udahlaaah... Emangnya lo bisa ngurusin dia? Gimana sama susunya? Popoknya? Lo mau nyusuin dia? Repot!'

'Kagami, dengarkan isi hatimu! Masalah popok sama susu gampang! Nanti kan bisa minta Mama uang saku tambahan.'

'Jangan percaya Kagami, Mama lo nggak akan ngasih uang saku tambahan!'

"Stop! Nanti gue bakal minta Mama uang saku tambahan!" dengan begitu, Kagami putih tersenyum dan Kagami merah mencak-mencak.

Memang pada dasarnya Kagami orang baik, tak heran kalau dia lebih memilih untuk mengurusi bocah mungil di hadapannya ini. Ya kelles dia mau menderita seumur hidup karena rasa bersalah begitu besoknya ada berita ditemukan bayi telah inalilla- stop-

Jadi, disanalah sang bayi berada. Di dalam _box_ yang berukuran tak beda jauh dengan isinya. Beberapa helai kain tebal menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil dan rapuh. Meskipun bertubuh mungil, bayi itu sepertinya sudah cukup besar karena kini dia sudah berguling-guling di dalam keranjangnya dan terduduk sambil memandang Kagami.

Bayi itu bermanik kuning terang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia mengucek matanya sambil menguap lebar. Lalu mata kuning terang yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit air mata sebab tangisan itu kembali menatap Kagami.

'Ka-kawaaiiiii!' pikir Kagami, Kagami putih, maupun Kagami merah.

"Siapa yang tega ninggalin bayi imut ini sendirian di siniiii...?" akhirnya Kagami menaruh tas yang tadi sekalian dibawanya—kalau-kalau yang ia temukan bukan bayi—dan mengangkat sang bocah dengan hati-hati. Dengan penuh kesadaran, Kagami melihat sesuatu yang terjatuh dari bocah itu. Sebuah kartu. Di sana tertulis: "TOLONG JAGA RYOTA. ITU DI BOX ADA SEKARDUS SUSU DAN BAJU HANGAT. JANGAN DIBUANG ."

"Kampret banget ini emak-" gerutu Kagami.

"Mama," suara sang bayi dengan suara ringkihnya sembari menatap Kagami dan tersenyum kecil.

 _Gulp and blush!_

"OKE FIX. DIA HARUS DIBAWA PULANG-" Kagamipun segera membawa pulang sang bocah beserta keranjangnya. Di sepanjang perjalanan, sang bocah tetap tenang dan terus menatap Kagami.

'Uuhhhh… manis bangeeeett-' tanpa sadar, hidungnya berdarah. Lama-lama mungkin dia bisa jadi pedophil.

.

Malam itupun, Kagami habiskan dengan mondar-mandir di ruang santai sambil sesekali melirik bayi yang terus menatapnya.

'Sekarang gue harus gimana coba? Uuhhh mana udah malem! Dia kan harus tidur! Tapi gue gapunya kelenjar susu! Mau nyusuin gimana!?' Kagami masih mondar-mandir.

"Mama…" sang bayi tiba-tiba bersuara. Kagami menoleh. Terlihatlah si kuning itu menatap 'mama' nya sedih. Mungkin dia paham kebingungan Kagami dan berusaha menenangkannya. Akhirnya Kagami menghampiri bocah itu, lalu memosisikannya di pangkuannya.

"Ryota..." ucapnya sambil memeluk bocah mungil yang kini menatapnya dari bawah, "maaf kakak nggak tau harus gimana... pfft..."

Ryota, sang bocah, terus memandangi 'mama' nya tak mengerti.

"Dadada bubu abudada..." bocah itu mengomel kecil, lalu berbalik dan memegangi kedua pipi Kagami, dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan seolah berusaha membuat Kagami ceria. Kagami tersenyum melihat tingkah anak kecil di hadapannya ini, lalu dia teringat,

"oiya! Kan si Ahomine itu polisi! Kenapa ga kepikiran ya!?" dan malam itu Kagami dapat pencerahan. Digendongnya sang bocah dan dibawanya bocah itu keluar apartemen dan menuju apartemen sebelah.

"Tok tok tok! Woy Aho! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Kagami dari luar apartemen milik tetangganya itu.

"Lo ngapain malem-malem berisik sih?!" terdengar jawaban dari bagian lain pintu.

"Woy! Gue serius penting banget nih! Lo musti cepetan keluaaar! Wooy!" alhasil pintu malang tersebut makin digedor oleh siswa SMA yang kini tengah membawa bayi di gendongannya.

.

.

.

.

Om Aomine Daiki menginjak usia 28 tahun ini. Meskipun sudah dikejar-kejar orang tua untuk menikah, namun pria berkulit tan ini memilih untuk tetap _single_ karena _motto_ nya: kalau sudah punya istri, repot. Tidak bisa main dengan cewek-cewek berdada besar kesana sini.

Aomine sudah bekerja di kantor kepolisian _Tokyo_ selama sekitar 2 tahun terakhir. Meskipun masih muda, namun prestasinya di dunia kepolisian tidak diragukan. Selain karena dia memang mantan pemain basket saat SMA—yang membuat tubuhnya kuat dan memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang tinggi—dia juga termasuk pria pekerja keras. Tak ayal banyak polisi-polisi _senior_ yang kadang iri padanya. _The hell_! Dia mendapatkan semua itu juga butuh perjuangan tau!

Kembali ke cerita utama. Kini Aomine yang tengah bersantai sambil menonton Mai-chan di antara libur cutinya malah diganggu dengan suara gedoran pintu dari bocah SMA penggila basket di apartemen itu bilang penting? Paling juga ngajak _one on one_. Nggak ngerti orang capek pulang kerja apa? Sepertinya dia memang harus pindah apartemen segera. _Sigh._

"Iya iyaa! Bentar!" akhirnya dengan berat hati, Aomine berjalan ke pintu apartemen dan membuka pintu kayu itu, "apaan sih malem-mal— _the fuck_ Bakagami! Itu anak siapa?! Pacar lo minta tanggung jawab?"

Aomine tampaknya tidak begitu kaget karena dia sekarang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, tawanya tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah itu Kagami memukul kepalanya.

"Gue serius, aho! Ini bukan anak gue! Gue nemu dia waktu basketan di lapangan deket maji burger tadi! _Please help_ , gue nggak tau harus gimanaa..." wajah Kagami terlihat resah, dan Aomine sadar Kagami sedang tidak bercanda.

"Tsk... yodah... bawa masuk..." Aomine akhirnya menyuruh Kagami masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Terdengar samar-samar Kagami menghembuskan napas lega. Aomine cuma bisa geleng-geleng melihat Kagami yang udah menyelonong masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

 _Well_ , bisa dibilang, mereka berdua sudah terbiasa seperti itu. Aomine main ke apartemen Kagami untuk numpang makan, atau Kagami main ke apartemen Aomine untuk numpang main game. Karena entah mengapa, Aomine suka saat Kagami meramaikan suasana di apartemennya. Begitu pula dengan Kagami yang tak begitu suka makan sendirian.

Ketika Kagami sudah masuk dan menceritakan semuanya. Sang bocah, Ryota, hanya bisa memandang kedua orang dihadapannya sambil bermain boneka milik keponakan Aomine yang tertinggal.

"Hmm... mending kita laporin ke kantor aja. Nanti biar dicatet... selama belum ada yang jemput, dia akan tinggal di panti asuhan..." jelas Aomine.

"Eh? Pa-panti asuhan?" Kagami refleks merangkul Ryota ke dalam pelukannya. Ryota kemudian memeluk tangan kekar Kagami sambil mengoceh kecil. Aomine sedikit kaget melihat reaksi Kagami.

"Lah, emang lo emaknya? Mau ngurus dia?"

"Ta-tapi kan ya... kasian kalo di taruh di panti... gue nggak papa kok kalo dia tinggal sama gue sampai ada yang mau jemput... ntar siangnya selama gue sekolah, gue titipin di penitipan anak."

"Lo punya duit buat ngehidupin dia? Lo nggak kasian kalo dia laper malem-malem, tapi lo tidur kecapekan karena main basket? Lo masih anak SMA Kagami... lo pikirin sekolah lo dulu..." tangan Aomine kini mengacak-acak rambut Kagami. Kagamipun terdiam mendengar semua perkataan Aomine yang emang semuanya benar dari awal sampai akhir.

"Kalo gitu, lo yang bantuin gue," ucapnya sambil menatap Aomine.

" _WHAT THE FUCK_!" Aomine sukses ternganga.

.

.

* * *

TBC-

* * *

Note:

Minna-san! Fic ini kini resmi menjadi fic collab antara kiriohisagi dan salmoow! Yeaaaaay! xD oleh karena itu, fic Baby Face yang ada di akun salmoow akan dihapus dan dipindah kesini. Kami akan post chapter baru setiap 2 minggu sekali ya xD terimakasih sudah membaca! dan, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR DEAREST KAGAMI! Langgeng sama Aomine! /ey


	2. Call Me Papa

"Kenapa lo mikir kalo gue bakal bantuin lo?" Aomine kali ini tidak bisa menerima candaan Kagami lagi. Kagami sudah seperti cewek PMS yang sedang maunya sendiri.

"Entahlah... tapi entah kenapa gue ngerasa emang gue yang disuruh jagain ini anak..." Kagami menunduk sambil mengelus-elus rambut Ryota di pelukannya.

"Hah? Ngaco lo!" Aomine benar-benar tak habis pikir. Ingin rasanya dia melempar bayi itu dan memulangkan Kagami, lalu tidur dengan tenang sambil minum coklat hangat.

Ugh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Face (Collab Version)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Kiriohisalmoow**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Call Me Papa"**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine kembali memperhatikan Kagami yang sibuk dengan Ryota di pangkuannya.

'Kenapa Kagami yang biasanya cerewet ini jadi keliatan lembut banget ya... _shit_...' tanpa sadar perasaan kesal yang tadi muncul kini perlahan hilang. _Well_ , Aomine adalah anak tunggal harapan keluarga, bangsa, dan negara. Jangan salah, meskipun terlihat tidak begitu, tapi Aomine sudah cukup bisa dibanggakan dengan menjadi polisi teladan. Dia memang terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Namun, ia sebenarnya cukup baik untuk dijadikan teman. Apalagi sebenarnya dia selalu merasa kesepian. Kesian amat ya. Oleh karena itu, Aomine suka kalau ada yang hobi meramaikan suasana seperti Kagami. Hal itulah yang membuat hatinya bergejolak ketika melihat Kagami yang murung. Karena ia memang belum pernah melihat Kagami seperti itu. _Well_ , baguslah dia yang diberi kesempatan untuk melihat ekspresi lain Kagami. Dia cukup bersyukur dan merasa… cukup spesial?

 _Sigh_.

"Tsk... yaudah... terus sekarang lo maunya gimana?" ucap Aomine ke Kagami yang sibuk menciumi rambut Ryota.

"Hmm... kalo gitu, sama kaya apa yang gue bilang tadi. Dia akan gue titipin di penitipan anak, yang banyak temennya. Terus malemnya, kita jagain dia. Gitu," ucap Kagami sambil mengangguk-angguk menyetujui jawabannya sendiri.

"Nah... terus uangnya? Masa gue semua yang tanggung?"Aomine bertanya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Ya nggak lah! Gue ga sejahat itu juga kali! Gue bakal cari kerja sambilan habis ini. Terus gue juga bakalan minta uang saku tambahan ke Mama."

"Heeh... gimana reaksi mama lo ya kalo dia tau anaknya udah punya anak?" Aomine mengambil minuman kaleng yang tinggal separuh yang memang ia sediakan untuk mereka di meja.

" _Aho_! Awas aja sampe lo bilang-bilang mama!" _Death glare_ Kagami menyilaukan mata Aomine. Aomine tertawa kecil dengan suara _bass_ nya.

"Hahaha... haaaah... Tapi kita tetep harus laporin ini ke kantor ya," ucap Aomine akhirnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang super tampan.

Kagami menoleh ke arah Aomine dengan wajah berbinar tidak percaya, "eh! Lo serius?"

"Nggak. Gue boong. Pulang sana lo bocah!"

"Ehehehe... _Thanks_!" tanpa sadar, Kagami langsung memegang tangan Aomine di sebelahnya.

"Eh, apaan sih? Ga usah pegang-pegang!" ucap Aomine sambil menjauhkan Kagami dengan gestur _sok_ ketakutan. Kagami yang mendengar hal itu langsung ikut-ikutan kaget.

"Ih, lo aja kali yang alay!" ucap Kagami sambil menjauh bersama Ryota dan sedikit _blushing_ namun juga parno.

"Dadada bubu da!" Ryota kecil sepertinya juga menikmati keramaian di apartemen sang polisi malam itu.

Aomine tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun! KAGAMI-KUN! WOY! ELAH DI PANGGIL DARI TADI GA NOLEH-NOLEH!" seorang lelaki bertubuh kecil dan bersurai biru muda memanggil-manggil Kagami yang dari tadi melamun dengan wajah datarnya.

"E-eh? Kenapa Kuroko...?" tanya Kagami yang akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. Seolah kemarin seharian dia menyeret truk dari Jepang sampai Amerika.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya...Kagami-kun kenapa?" Kuroko menatap sahabat dekatnya ini dengan heran. Sore itu, mereka baru saja selesai berlatih basket seperti biasa. Lapangan _indoor_ tempat mereka berlatih sudah sepi. Teman-teman yang lainnya sudah pulang, dan tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di sana.

"Oh... gue nggak papa kok. Cuma agak capek aja..." ucap Kagami sambil senyum.

"Tapi Kagami-kun udah kaya mayat hidup tau..."

"Haah," Kagami menghelas napas, "gue semalem ga bisa tidur... Ryota nangis terus..."

"Ryota… Ryota siapa Kagami-kun?"

 _Whoops_. Keceplosan. Mampus lo Gam. Si Kuroko kan kemal... Kepo Maksimal. Sekarang, Kuroko dengan mata yang menghanyutkan itu tengah menatap Kagami penasaran.

"Ah... eh... dia... ermm... keponakan gue! Iya! Keponakan. Tante gue titip beberapa… beberapa minggu... ahaha..." Kagami tertawa garing sampai giginya mengering.

"Kagami-kun tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Aku tahu Kagami-kun menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Gue serius Kuroko... lo nggak perlu khawatir." Kagami tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk bahu Kuroko dan segera bangkit untuk pergi dari lapangan, "gue pulang dulu ya... sampai besok!"

Itu, dan Kagami berhasil kabur dari Kuroko. Untuk hari ini.

Tapi, siapa bilang Kagami lolos? Dia tak sadar apa yang sedang menunggunya di depan sana. Karena ke-kepo-an Kuroko kali ini sudah seperti yang bisa dilihat, maksimal. Tak ayal, kini si pria bersurai biru itu sudah mengikuti Kagami dari belakang. Sssh! Diam-diam.

" _Baka_! Buruan! Lo lelet amat sih! Kesian tuh Ryota belum dijemput!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Kuroko.

 _Hmm, sudah kuduga. Dia adalah tetangga Kagami-kun! Tapi, emm... siapa sih ya namanya? Kok lupa... Amin...? Aminah...? Amoniak...? Amunisi...? Ao no exorc*piiip*...?_

"Iya Aho gue tau! Lo nggak liat gue lagi jalan apa?" teriak Kagami yang berjalan menuju ke arah pria muda nan tampan rupawan itu.

'AH! Inget! Dia Aomine-san!' Kuroko akhirnya mengingat pria yang membawa mobil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua. Melihat Kagami yang masuk ke dalam mobil, Kuroko tak bisa menahan pikirannya lagi.

'Ngapain Aomine-san jemput Kagami-kun...? Kupikir mereka lebih suka berantem daripada berteman seperti itu? Dan lagi... kenapa Aomine-san kenal Ryota? Bukankah biasanya Aomine-san tidak peduli pada Kagami-kun? Apalagi sama ponakannya! Hmm... Ada yang tidak beres disini...' yang tidak beres itu kepo mu Kuroko. Kuroko mengelus dagunya seolah itu adalah barang yang sangat berharga.

Akhirnya, Kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengintrogasi Kagami besok.

.

.

"Lo ngapain jemput gue dulu? Kenapa ga jemput Ryota dulu aja?" Kagami mulai mengomel begitu mobil Aomine sudah melaju di jalanan.

"Udah untung gue mau jemput! Lagian juga gue jemput lo sekalian soalnya searah ke tempat Ryota! Toh susunya udah abis, gara-gara lo salah takar mulu. Kita harus beli susu lagi, nih!" kini Aomine yang mengomel.

"Cih," Kagami kalah berantem kali ini dan dia _pouting_ menghadap ke luar jendela.

 _Gulp._

' _KA-KAWAAAIII_!' pikir Aomine yang sesekali menoleh melihat wajah _pouting_ Kagami.

'Sumpah gue ga nyesel jemput lo.'

.

.

"Ryotaa! Ayoo! Kakak sudah datang!" seorang wanita bertubuh langsing dengan dada besar lalu menggendong Ryota yang sudah siap pulang.

"Ryota!" panggil Kagami bersemangat sambil melambai-lambai ke arah Ryota yang melihat 'mama' nya sudah tiba. Ryota pun juga dengan bersemangat melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya.

"Mama! Mama dudu badu nn...abhundada dududida!" Ryota kecil mengoceh menceritakan harinya di penitipan begitu ia berpindah ke gendongan Kagami.

"Heeee? Benarkah? Waah, seru sekalii! Ayo, ucapkan salam pada bu guru Momoi!" Kagami juga terlihat bersemangat sama sepeti Ryota.

"Dada abuu!" ucap Ryota sambil melambaikan tangan. Begitu pula Kagami.

"Waaah, Ryota-kun pintar sekalii! Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu besok yaa!"

"Iya Momoi-sensei! Ayo Ryota, beri sensei _kiss bye_..." ucap Kagami seolah dia memang mama Ryouta.

"Buu!" ucap Ryota setelah memberikan _kiss bye_ kepada wanita bernama Momoi itu. Momoi tersenyum gemas kemudian mencium pipi persik Ryota untuk terakhir kalinya hari itu. Aomine masih memperhatikan tingkah laku Kagami yang udah seperti emak-emak. 'Dia kayaknya cocok banget jadi emak. Coba ya dia pakai _wig_ terus punya dada kayak Mai-chan. Wih! Udah gue peristri deh... suer... tapi, Kagami yang begini gak kalah imut, sih...'

"Halo Ryotaa!" ucap Aomine yang sudah menunggu di pintu masuk.

"Uh uh!" Ryota pun mengulurkan tangannya ingin minta digendong oleh Aomine. Aomine yang seolah mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Ryota kemudian tersenyum lalu menggendong Ryota dan menggendongnya di atas pundaknya. Kagami tertawa kecil melihat Aomine dan Ryota yang akrab seperti itu.

"Lo udah kaya bapaknya aja, tau!" masih sambil ketawa.

"Gue kayak bapaknya? Coba lo liat tadi pas kalian _kiss bye_ ke sensei berdada besar itu... udah kayak emak sama anak... hampir aja gue mikir buat jadiin lo istri gue..."

Kagami yang mendengar hal itu otomatis _blushing_.

"E-eh! Sekarang elo yang _homo_ banget tau! Jijay tau nggak!" ucap Kagami langsung mengambil jarak dari Aomine. Meskipun mulutnya bicara begitu, entah mengapa jantung Kagami berdegup dengan sangat cepat, dan wajahnya panas saat melihat Aomine yang tak memedulikan ucapannya dan malah bermain bersama Ryota.

'Kenapa…? Gue kenapa? Kenapa dia keliatan keren sih...?'

Kagami diam sejenak '…. HANJEER! _NO WAY_! Taiga! STAHP!' seketika tubuh Kagami merinding. Tapi, dia tetap mengikuti Aomine dari belakang meskipun ia tetap berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Woy, Kagami! Lo mau gue tinggal? Jalan lo lambat banget sih! Mana ada atlet basket jalan lemot. Balapan sama keong juga kalah kayaknya," Aomine berjalan sambil menggerutu dan membawa masuk Ryota ke dalam mobil. Kagami yang mengekor masih tetap menjaga jarak dengan Aomine. Begitu Kagami masuk, Aomine langsung mendudukkan Ryota di pangkuan Kagami dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

'Aaah, Ryota manis banget sih...' sambil memainkan jemari Ryota di pangkuannya, Kagami tersenyum. 'Gimana jadinya ya kalo gue beneran emak lo, terus si item ini jadi bapak lo...pasti lucu deh-'

"Lo siapin daftar belanjanya ya... inget, jangan sampe bengkak... bisa-bisa gue bangkrut sebelum punya anak sendiri." ucap Aomine masih belum sadar kalau Kagami melamun sambil asyik bermain bersama Ryota. Karena tidak ada jawaban, Aomine kembali memanggil Kagami.

'-ih, tapi najong banget! Kenapa gue bisa mikirin begituan sih?!'

"Woy... lo denger gak sih...?" masih belum ada jawaban.

'…. Tapi... dia juga lembut banget kalo disuruh jadi bapak... ga bo'ong deh... kalo gue cewek, gue pasti-'

" _The heck_ , Bakagami! Lo ngelamunin apa sih sampe serius begitu!" ucapan Aomine sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menyadarkan Kagami dari _daydreaming_ nya soal dia jadi emak dan Aomine jadi bapaknya Ryota. Kagami _blushing_ tipis.

"Eh! Iya apaan sih gausah bentakin gitu juga gue denger kali..." ucap Kagami kesal. Padahal, saat ini yang seharusnya kesal adalah Aomine. Kesian amat lu tong-

"Denger apanya lo ngelamun begitu! Udah, mending lo siapin daftar belanja aja sekarang. Di tas lo ada kertas sama _ballpoint_ kan?" tanya Aomine sambil menyetir.

"Iya, ada kok..." ucap Kagami melunak. Memang dia sih yang salah karena sudah melamun. Dia sekarang jadi agak merasa bersalah karena sudah melamunkan dirinya dengan Aomine. Jadi, dia mulai mengeluarkan alat tulisnya, berusaha untuk melupakan lamunannya tadi.

"Nah, Ryota, di rumah apa yang udah abis?" ucap Kagami sambil mulai menulis, "hmm...popok, su-"

"Dudu!" ucap Ryota memotong Kagami.

"Aiih, Ryota sangat pintar!"Kagami mencium pipi Ryota untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Susu, lalu bubur bayi, biskuit...hmm... apa kau ingin puding, Ryota?"

"Nnng... Dadada..."Ryota menunjuk-nunjuk Aomine yang sedang menyetir.

"Eh? Kamu tanya apa dia juga mau puding?" tanya Kagami pada Ryota yang mulai mengangguk semangat. "Eh, lo mau puding ga?" kini pertanyaan tertuju pada sang polisi.

"Hmm? Ah, boleh... udah lama gue ga makan puding," ucap Aomine merespon. Kagami berhenti bersuara dan sejenak seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah! Ryota! Ryota! Bagaimana kalau kita buat puding saja di rumah? Kita bisa buat puding yang besar lalu memakannya bersama-sama!" ucap Kagami tiba-tiba terdengar bersemangat. Aomine hanya tersenyum.

"Ung! Ung! Lyota mau!"

"EH?" Aomine dan Kagami sama-sama kaget mendengar Ryota yang berkata 'Lyota' dan 'mau' yang selama ini belum pernah mereka dengar. Maksudnya selama 3 hari ini belum mereka dengar.

"Ryota! Ucapkan sekali lagi!" ucap Aomine yang cukup _excited_ dengan perkembangan Ryota. "Bilang, papa!"

"Dada!"

"Papa, Ryota! Papa!"

"Dada!"

"Sekarang, Mama!" Kagami ikut buka suara.

"Mama!"

Aomine dan Kagami sukses berpandangan dan tertawa bersama-sama.

"Hahahaha! Liat kan! Dia lebih suka sama gue! Dia bisa panggil Mama! Tapi nggak bisa panggil Papa! Hahahaha!" Kagami tertawa lepas sambil mengoceh.

"Hahaha! Bukannya itu berarti lo udah dianggep Mama sama dia! Huahaha!"

"Hahaha! Daripada lo! Papa tak dianggap!" Kagami kembali kini berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum kecil pada Kagami.

"Jadi, lo anggep gue Papa Ryota dan lo jadi Mamanya?"

 _Blush_.

"A-apaan sih! _It was kidding_ , " Kagami hanya merespon dengan membuang muka ke luar jendela. Apa-apaan Aomine itu? Memangnya dia cenayang? Kenapa dia bisa tahu apa yang dilamunkan Kagami daritadi?

Aomine terkekeh karena berhasil menggoda anak SMA. Meskipun Kagami itu cowok, Aomine tidak menyesal sudah menggodanya. Karena _motto_ nya yang lain adalah: Anak SMA itu ada untuk digoda. Dan sepertinya Kagami memang diciptakan untuk digoda. Dasar polisi mesum. Ryota kecil hanya bisa kebingungan melihat sang 'papa' yang senyum-senyum dan 'mama' nya yang tersipu.

.

.

.

"Ryota, astaga! Wajahmu penuh _fla_! Ahahaha!" Kagami tertawa ketika melihat Ryota yang baru saja memasukkan wajahnya ke mangkuk _fla_. Ryota kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke wajah dan mulai menjilati tangannya.

"Heei, jangan makan tanganmu seperti itu Ryota! Nanti bisa sakit perut!"Aomine yang duduk di belakang Ryota mulai menahan tangan Ryota agar si kecil tidak lagi memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulut.

Yak. Seusai berbelanja, kini mereka berkumpul di dapur sesuai rencana yang tadi mereka puding. Tentu saja korbannya adalah dapur milik sang polisi. Alasannya karena ia berterimakasih atas banyak _pout_ manis dari Kagami dan kegembiraan yang diberikan oleh Kagami maupun Ryota.

"Ryota, kemari! Biar kubersihkan wajahmu!" Kagami tersenyum hangat, mengangkat tubuh Ryota ke pangkuannya dan segera mengelap wajah Ryota dengan _tissue_.

Aomine duduk dan memandang Kagami serta Ryota yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Ia tak bisa memalingkan matanya. Mereka terlihat sangat berkilai. Meskipun ini sudah malam, tapi kilau itu tak kunjung hilang. _Ya_ _kelleus_ , nanti nggak jadi _shoujo fiction_ kalau nggak ada kilaunya.

"Hei, Aho-" Kagami yang ceria itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Aomine. Niatnya sih minta diambilkan _tissue_ lagi. Tapi sepertinya Aomine sedang sibuk. Eh? Sibuk memandangi Ryota?

"Aho! Hei!" remaja _crimson_ itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya untuk menyadarkan Aomine.

"Ah... Eh... apa?" Aomine yang buyar lamunannya itu segera menanggapi panggilan Kagami.

"Lo kenapa? Udah ngantuk? _Sorry_ ya, gue udah berantakin rumah lo... hehe..." Kagami tertawa garing. Tetapi, respon Aomine lebih aneh lagi. Dia tertawa dengan renyahnya. Kagami terpaku. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak melihat Aomine tertawa renyah seperti itu.

"Nggak... nggak. Tenang aja... lo selesaiin bikin pudingnya, terus kita makan bertiga. Siniin Ryota biar gue gantiin bajunya. Lo sekalian beresin dapurnya ya?" Aomine segera bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Kagami.

"Eh...?" Kagami hanya bisa _mlongo_ dan membiarkan Ryota diambil dari pangkuannya.

.

.

.

"Fyuh. Akhirnya rapi juga." Pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu baru saja selesai membersihkan dapur. Mereka bertiga sudah selesai makan _pudding_ dan Kagami sudah menyelesaikan mandatnya dengan dapur. Sekarang Kagami bersiap untuk membawa Ryota ke apartemennya karena hari ini ia mendapatkan jatah menidurkan Ryota. Iapun segera keluar dari dapur.

"Ryotaa... pulang yu—ups!" Kagami berhenti berjalan dan mulai melangkah mengendap-endap melihat Aomine dan Ryota yang ternyata sudah terlelap di depan TV! Kagami kemudian membungkuk dan menatap seorang pria dan seorang balita di hadapannya. _So priceless_! Kagami segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memotret dari berbagai sudut. Ia hanya bisa terkekeh pelan agar tidak mengganggu tidur lelap kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Haaah... Ryota _kawaii_ sekali..." Kagami terus menatap Ryota yang tertidur sambil memeluk lengan Aomine yang kekar. Tangan kekar yang warnanya seperti terbakar matahari. Kenapa warnanya seksi sekali sih...? Benar-benar cocok dimiliki oleh pemiliknya...

 _Blush_.

'Ke-kenapa... dia juga manis sekali saat tidur?' tanpa sadar, kini pandangan Kagami beralih ke Aomine. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat wajah sang polisi. Wajah _macho_ itu terlihat lelah setelah seharian bekerja, ditambah lagi dengan mengurus Ryota. Kagami yakin dia pasti lelah.

Kagami terus memerhatikan Aomine. Garis rahang yang tegas, hidung yang mancung, kerutan abadi yang tidak bisa menghilang dari dahinya. Wajah tidur pria _tan_ itu sama sekali tidak merusak imej wajah Aomine yang gagah. Malah terlihat manis, menurut Kagami, sih.

 _Gulp_.

Mungkin Kagami sangat bodoh karena melakukan ini. Tapi seolah mendapat _urge_ , ia mulai maju mendekati wajah Aomine dan tanpa bertele-tele mengecup pipi sang pria tampan dengan lembut bak pangeran yang ingin membangunkan putri tidur. Pipi Aomine sangat lembut dan wanginya seperti _mint_. Mungkin karena sabun yang ia pakai.

Segera setelah itu, Kagami tersadar dan bergerak mundur. Namun, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Ternyata Aomine masih terbangun. Spontan, wajah sang pemuda berubah pucat.

"Bakagami..." ucap sang pria bersurai _navy_. Kagami tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi karena kini, Aomine sedang mengecup bibirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

Note :

Makasih sudah membaca chapter pertama dan chapter kedua. Kirio here! Kemaren salmoow ulang tahun loh tanggal 12 Agustus. Ayuk ngucapin selamat ke dia! Keep Spread The Idiotic Love ya teman-temaaann. Yaaay!

Yang kebetulan juga ngikutin WtN, semangat ya! Saya juga semangat kok! Yay! Dikiiiiit lagi.


	3. Confusion

Kagami benar-benar tidak bisa fokus dalam mengikuti pelajaran pagi ini. Yah, dia memang tidak pernah bisa fokus sih. Tapi, kali ini berbeda! Pikirannya seolah benar-benar tidak berada bersama tubuhya. Mata lelahnya memandang ke langit yang cerah pagi itu. Sudah tiga hari lebih ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Mengingat semua kejadian yang berputar dengan cepat di kepala Kagami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Face (Collab Version)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Kiriohisalmoow**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Confusion"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-flashback-_

Kagami terpaku di tempatnya berada. Dia hanya bisa merasakan sapuan lembut dan hangat di bibirnya. Ada yang pernah berkata menjadi _gay_ adalah pilihan. Namun, semua ini rasanya salah! Kagami tidak pernah sama sekali menyukai bahkan berpikir kalau suatu saat dia akan melakukan hal ini bersama pria. Apalagi selama ini Kagami biasa melakukannya bersama wanita. Ia juga cukup syok pada dirinya sendiri, dan syok pada keadaan mereka sekarang. Namun, ia tetap lebih syok pada jantungnya yang kini melompat-lompat seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Kagami memejamkan mata, merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Aomine. Ia tak bergerak, hanya menikmati sapuan lemah itu di bibirnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Aomine melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kagami. Kagami rasanya tak rela melepaskan bibir itu, namun ia hanya bisa membalas tatapan Aomine tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, terpaku. Matanya bergerak-gerak mencari sesuatu di mata Aomine. Penjelasan.

"Heh... kukira kau tadi Mai-chan," ucap Aomine tiba-tiba sembari melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Kagami dan melengos ke arah lain.

Kagami diam seribu bahasa. Meskipun ia tahu ia tidak sepantasnya merasakan hal ini, namun, dadanya merasa seperti dihantam _bulldozer_ saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata Aomine... ngelindur?

"Biarkan Ryota tidur di sini dulu untuk malam ini, kau pulang saja. Ini sudah malam. Besok kau harus sekolah. Terimakasih sudah membereskan dapurnya," ucap Aomine kemudian mengacak rambut Kagami pelan.

Itu, dan setelah Kagami sadar dari syoknya, ia sudah duduk di kasurnya sendiri. Terduduk tanpa mendapatkan penjelasan yang mampu meredam degup jantungnya. Esoknya, Aomine mengantar Ryota ke penitipan tanpa dirinya.

 _-flashback end-_

Kagami mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Hal yang tidak ia mengerti adalah, mengapa tadi malam ia dengan bodohnya mencium si polisi. Hal yang lebih tidak ia mengerti lagi, mengapa polisi itu bangun dan malah mencium bibirnya? Memangnya bibir Kagami sama dengan koleksi majalah Mai-chan yang bisa ia cium seenak jidat? Mana ngelindur lagi! Maunya apa coba?

Tapi… tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang ganjil di sini. Kagami kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum Aomine mencium Kagami. Ketika Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya, dan akan melepaskan ciumannya dari si polisi—blush—Kagami mendengar Aomine memanggil namanya.

" _Bakagami…"_ begitu! Iya benar sekali! Kagami tidak mungkin salah ingat.

Kagami menelan ludah sambil menahan wajahnya agar tidak memerah. Ia seribu persen yakin bahwa ciuman itu pasti punya penjelasan. Kagami yakin bahwa pria itu sengaja menciumnya. Dia bukannya ngelindur. Tapi, sekali lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri… mengapa si bodoh itu mencium Kagami?

Semua pertanyaan terus terputar di otak Kagami yang sesungguhnya didesain untuk tidak berpikir terlalu keras. Tapi, ini sudah hari ke tiga setelah polisi mesum itu menciumnya, dan polisi itu masih belum bicara lagi padanya. Setelah dipikir-pikir, kalaupun Kagami dipaksa untuk memilih, ia mungkin lebih memilih untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran atas perasaan yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Karena ia kini benar-benar penasaran. Walaupun itu berarti ia yakin akan mencap dirinya sendiri sebagai _gay_.

Kagami merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering bahkan untuk menelan ludah.

.

"—MI-KUN! KAGAMI-KUN! WOY! AKU UDAH PANGGIL-PANGGIL DARITADI KAGAMI-KUN! KAGAMI-KUN! AH ELAH!" kini Kuroko duduk di hadapan Kagami sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu lebar Kagami.

"Eh...? Kuroko! Sejak kapan lo disitu?" ucap Kagami yang sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Aku udah dari tadi di sini, Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun kenapa sih? Udah dari kemaren parah banget ngelamunnya," suara Kuroko terdengar khawatir.

"Eh? Masa? Ahahaha... gue cuma lagi mikirin beberapa hal aja kok," Kagami menyungginkan senyum terpaksanya.

"Apa ini soal Amin-san?" tanya Kuroko.

"Namanya Aomine, Kuroko," ucap Kagami membenarkan.

"Ah, berarti benar ini soal Aomine-san," _bang_! Kagami masuk ke perangkap si pemuda mungil beralis biru muda itu. Kagami hanya membuang napas berat.

"Hmm... begitulah... tapi juga bukan begitu..." Kagami menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan mulai memandang segalanya dengan tatapan menerawang—lagi. Kuroko hanya bisa menggeleng melihat sahabatnya yang jago goyang dribb- eh- jago main basket ini tiba-tiba jadi murung.

"Kau mau cerita padaku Kagami-kun?" tawar Kuroko sambil memandang Kagami dengan mata bulatnya. Kagami tersenyum dan malah mengacak rambut Kuroko.

" _Thanks_ , Kuroko. Ini bukan masalah besar kok. Kita ke kantin aja yuk?" ajak Kagami pada Kuroko yang sebel karena keponya tidak tersampaikan. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi kalau Kagami memilih untuk tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada Kuroko. Kuroko tidak bisa memaksa. Ia hanya bisa mengikuti Kagami nanti pulang sekolah. Karena tidak mungkin Kuroko bisa tinggal diam melihat seberapa kacaunya Kagami.

.

"Apa hari ini kau ada acara, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko berjalan di samping Kagami sore itu. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan sore.

"Hmm... kayaknya nggak ada kok," ucap Kagami lemas, "ah! Tapi, gue harus ngurus Ryota!"

"Eh? Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku membantumu, Kagami-kun?" tawar Kuroko. Tawaran itu cukup membuat Kagami terkejut karena kalau tawaran itu ia terima, akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan waktu untuk istirahat sebentar setelah begadang 3 hari.

"Lo serius, Kuroko?" Kagami menatap Kuroko penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, Kagami-kun," senyumpun tersungging dari wajah datar Kuroko. Dengan ini, rencana Kuroko baru saja dimulai.

.

" _Tadaima_ ~" Kagami melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Begitu pula Kuroko yang sedang menggendong Ryota. Sore ini, Aomine memberitahu bahwa ia ada tugas sampai malam, jadi tidak bisa menjemput Ryota. Alhasil, Kagami dan Kurokolah yang menjemput Ryota di penitipan anak. Begitu berkenalan dengan Kuroko, Ryota langsung saja nempel tanpa butuh waktu lama, dan memutuskan untuk pulang di gendongan Kuroko.

"Kuroko, tunggu di sini sebentar ya, gue mau ganti baju dulu," ucap Kagami yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kuroko. Pemuda bersurai secerah langit itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Kagami yang pergi. Segera setelah ia pastikan Kagami benar-benar lenyap di balik pintu, ia mendudukkan Ryota di sofa dan mulai berjongkok sambil menatap balita itu.

"Jadi, Ryota-kun, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Kuroko dengan bodohnya pada Ryota. Seolah mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Kuroko, Ryota mengangguk.

"Duduababaguda... bubuaaadududada... dudugaabuuuhh... nngadada..." jelas(?) Ryota.

"Aaaaaah... jadi begitu... terimakasih Ryota-kun!" Kuroko mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan mengelus rambut Ryota lembut. Meskipun semua orang pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Kuroko bisa paham semua perkataan Ryota, _author_ hanya bisa manjawab: tanyakan pada bintang yang bersinar di matamu, sayang /lalu _author_ di buang ke laut

Ryota tersenyum lebar pada Kuroko. Kuroko balik tersenyum kepada Ryota. "Aaaah, kau memang manis sekali," ucap pemuda itu lalu memeluk Ryota.

"Wow, kalian cepet akrab ya!" Kuroko sedikit terlonjak kaget mengetahui bahwa Kagami ternyata sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil menatap kedua orang yang ada di ruang santainya.

"Ah, Kagami-kun! Ya sepertinya dia menyukaiku," ucap Kuroko masih memeluk-meluk Ryota dalam dekapannya. Kagami tersenyum simpul kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua dan bergabung duduk di sofa.

"Haaah... gue tidur sebentar ya, Kuroko? Nanti bangunin kalo udah waktunya makan malam. Biar gue yang masak," ucap Kagami terdengar lelah.

"Tentu, Kagami-kun. Biar aku yang menjaga Ryota," jawab Kuroko. Sang pemuda _crimson_ itupun segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa yang empuk dan mulai memejamkan mata. Berusaha untuk melupakan sejenak semua hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan matanya yang sudah sangat lelah menghadapi otak yang tidak mau berhenti bekerja. Kagami menghembuskan napas. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Tidak yakin apakah hal seperti itu juga bisa disebut dengan masalah. Tak lama kemudian, yang tersisa dari Kagami hanya suara napas halus yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah terlelap.

Kuroko hanya diam dan menatap sahabatnya itu. Ia benar-benar merasa kasihan pada Kagami yang sedang dilanda galau. Tapi apa daya, Kuroko hanyalah seonggok daging berambut biru muda di salah satu ujungnya yang bahkan jarang ada orang yang menyadari keberadaannya. Mungkin, ia belum sepenuhnya dipercaya oleh Kagami. Kuroko menghela napas.

"Jadi, Ryota-kun, begini rencananya," Kuroko kembali berkata pada Ryota, "akan kubawakan mamamu pulang. Mamamu yang asli."

"Mama?" Ryota tersenyum bersemangat sambil menatap Kuroko. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tapi, kita harus membantu Kagami-kun menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Aomine-san, Ryota-kun!" ucap Kuroko lagi.

"Ung! Dadaugu mama dada mama!" Ryota mengepalkan tangannya dengan bersemangat kemudian memeluk Kuroko, "aligado... nii!"

"Sama-sama, Ryota-kun!" Kuroko tersenyum pada Ryota.

.

.

Aomine tengah menatap kopinya dengan tatapan menerawang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kopi itu adalah gelas ke lima nya. Kantornya juga sudah mulai sepi. Malam ini, Aomine sebenarnya tidak ada jadwal jaga. Hanya saja, ia agak berat untuk pulang. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja dia belum makan malam dan agak canggung mau minta buatkan makan malam ke Kagami—tentu saja. Terlebih ini sudah cukup larut. Ia juga memikirkan perasaan Kagami yang pastinya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya—pastinya. Setelah kejadian tiga hari lalu, Kagami tidak pernah lagi menatapnya saat bicara. Ia juga jadi lebih sering mengurus Ryota sendiri, tanpa meminta bantuan Aomine.

Bagi Aomine yang kenyataannya berorientasi _bisexual,_ hal itu memang bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk dilebih-lebihkan. Namun, untuk Kagami, tentu saja itu lain. Di usianya yang rawan itu, Kagami pasti memiliki banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan. Pubertas. Aomine yakin sekarang dia sangat kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri. Kebingungan dengan jalan yang akan dipilihnya.

Aomine, sebagai orang dewasa, mau tidak mau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Karena jujur, Aomine adalah tetaplah seorang mansia. Sepandai-pandainya dia menyimpan perasaan, ketika menemukan sisi lain dari orang yang dia sukai, dia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengekspresikan rasa sukanya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Kagami itu masih SMA. Kalimat itulah yang sering didengung-dengungkan oleh Aomine di otaknya. Bahwa apapun nama perasaannya pada Kagami, perasaan yang sudah mengakar kuat sejak beberapa tahun lalu ketika Kagami menjadi tetangganya, tidak boleh dibiarkan bertumbuh. Karena perjalanan Kagami masih panjang. Dia baru tujuh belas tahun! Aomine tahu itu. Hanya saja, kadang, Aomine terlalu tergoda untuk memupuk benih-benih dalam hatinya. Sebagian dari dirinya menginginkan Kagami.

Mungkin itulah paradoks jatuh cinta. Kagami itu makhluk yang merepotkan, kadang membuatnya kesal. Tapi hanya Kagami, yang bisa mengisi bagian hatinya yang kosong.

Aomine benar-benar harus belajar mengontrol dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyerang Kagami. Karena sepertinya, ia memang sudah kelewatan. Dicium oleh sesama pria pastilah merupakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan bagi orang yang tidak biasa. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menahan dirinya kalau Kagami yang menyerangnya duluan?! Salahkan anak itu!

"Gaaaah! Dasar bocah!" Aomine mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa bertahan lagi bila bertemu Kagami. Aomine benar-benar berharap agar sikap pemuda itu berubah padanya. Ia tidak sanggup kalau Kagami mengabaikannya seperti itu. Ia ingin Kagami yang ceria jika bersamanya. Namun, di sisi lain ia juga menginginkan Kagami tetap seperti sekarang agar Aomine bisa melupakan perasaannya pada anak itu. Mungkin, inilah saatnya Aomine belajar untuk melepaskan. Daripada seperti ini terus?

"Oi, Aomine, aku pulang duluan ya," ucap salah seorang atasannya memecah lamunan sang polisi. Aomine menghela napas.

"Tunggu, aku ikut, Imayoshi-san!" ucapnya akhirnya. Setelah ia bersiap-siap, ia segera meninggalkan kantor bersama sang atasan.

"Kau sedang ada pikiran ya, Aomine? Kau terlihat sangat _stress_. Apa seberat itu pekerjaan bawahan?" ucap Imayoshi sambil mengunci pintu kantor di belakangnya, berusaha meringankan suasana.

"Aah... begitulah, Imayoshi-san," Aomine tersenyum tipis, " tapi bukan masalah besar kok."

"Hmm? Begitu? Yang penting aku tidak ingin melihat efektivitas kerjamu menurun ya! Awas saja!" jawab Imayoshi. "Ah, mobilku di sana. Aku duluan ya! Hati-hati!"

"Ah, tentu, Imayoshi-san!" ucap Aomine sambil membungkukkan badannya. Setelah Imayoshi menjauh, iapun berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini ia sudah melaju di jalan raya. Perkataan Imayoshi ada benarnya, ia tidak boleh membiarkan masalah seperti ini berlarut-larut. Tapi... Aomine sendiri masih bingung mau bicara apa ke Kagami.

.

.

"Bakagami! Udah gue bilang, jangan biarin pintu nggak dikun—eh, ada tamu?" Aomine berhenti di ambang pintu melihat seseorang tengah menggendong Ryota yang sudah terlelap.

"Ah, perkenalkan Aomine-san, saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Saya teman sekelas Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko.

"Aaah... lalu dimana Kagami? Kenapa kau dibiarkan sendirian di sini?" tanya Aomine _to the point_.

"Dia sedang beristirahat, Aomine-san. Semalam sepertinya dia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan suatu hal. Ah, mungkin seseorang. Yang jelas, saya tidak ingin kesehatannya terganggu karena kami ada pertandingan minggu depan. Apa Aomine-san tau apa yang terjadi?"

Jleb.

Sepertinya Aomine sadar bahwa ia sudah membawa banyak masalah pada anak itu.

"Aaah... aku—"

"Sebagai tetangganya, kuharap Aomine-san bisa membantu Kagami-kun untuk paling tidak memerhatikan kesehatannya. Ryota sudah makan malam dan minum susu, saya akan pulang sekarang, di dapur ada _lasagna_ untuk Aomine-san dari Kagami-kun," ucap Kuroko kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar Kagami dan menaruh Ryota yang sudah terlelap di _extra bed_ milik Kagami yang memang diperuntukkan khusus Ryota. Kuroko kemudian keluar dari kamar Kagami dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Jadi, Kuroko Tetsuya, aku berterimakasih karena kau telah membantu Kagami hari ini, dan terimakasih sudah memberitahuku tentang keadaan Kagami," kata Aomine begitu Kuroko berada di depan pintu keluar.

"Tentu, Aomine-san. Tapi paling tidak, Aomine-san harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Kagami-kun. _Ittekimasu_ ," Kuroko akhirnya keluar dari apartemen Kagami dan meninggalkan Aomine yang cukup terkejut atas perkataan Kuroko. Sepertinya Kagami sudah bercerita soal masalahnya pada teman mungilnya tadi. Aomine tidak heran. Dia masih remaja dan butuh tempat untuk bersandar.

Pintupun tertutup perlahan dan menimbulkan suara debum pelan.

Aomine terpaku di depan pintu. "Wow, gue diceramahin sama anak SMA! _And_ _for_ _fuck_ _'s sake_! Apa yang dia omongin itu... semuanya bener," Aomine berjongkok sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Aaah... kayaknya gue emang harus buruan ngomong ke Kagami. Apapun risikonya. Meskipun gue bakal dicap jadi _pedophil_."

Aomine berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa besok, tidak akan ada lagi kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Pria berambut _navy_ itu akhirnya masuk ke apartemen Kagami dan masuk ke kamar Kagami untuk mengecek para _angels_ nya malam itu.

"Aah... mereka manis banget sih..." Aomine bersandar di ambang pintu menatap Kagami dan Ryota yang terlelap sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Karena penasaran atas apa yang sudah dikatakan Kuroko, iapun mendekat dan mendapati wajah lelah Kagami. Kuroko Tetsuya benar, Kagami benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah. Aomine mengelus rambut Kagami dengan lembut agar sang alis bercabang tidak terbangun. Sangat lembut.

Namun, ketika ia mengangkat tangannya dari rambut Kagami, ia melihat sepasang iris _crimson_ tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Aho... kenapa lo cium gue?" ucap pemuda pemilik iris merah gelap itu memecah keheningan. Aomine terpaku, tak sanggup bicara apa-apa. Bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kering. Ia tahu ia harus menjelaskan semua pada Kagami, cepat atau lambat. Tapi, ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Ia bahkan belum menyiapkan kata-kata apapun.

"Euhm—"

"Lo tau nggak. Jantung gue gabisa berhenti lompat tiap inget rasa bibir lo," ucap Kagami kemudian menarik Aomine dalam pelukannya. " _Best lips I've ever tasted_ …"

Aomine hanya diam dan membiarkan Kagami membuatnya menindih sang pemuda di bawah. Dalam posisi ini, Aomine dapat mencium aroma parfum Kagami yang menguar dari tubuhnya. _Shit_.

Aomine, bertahanlah! Bertahan, Aomine Daiki!

"He-hei... Kagami—"

"Tapi kenapa lo kira gue Mai-chan sih? Kan gue sedih tau ciuman lo itu bukan buat gue," ucap Kagami lagi. Suaranya terdengar parau, seperti ingin menangis.

"Kagami... maafin gue..." Aomine akhirnya berkata-kata.

"Hnng... Ryota udah minum susu kan? Dia imut banget siih... nyem... nyem..."

Eh...?

Lho...?

Aomine menunggu Kagami bicara lagi, namun pemuda itu tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia malah melepaskan pelukannya dan berguling ke sisi lain kasur.

Aomine cukup shock karena ia sudah salah sangka, namun segera ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil dari bibir seksinya. Ternyata pemuda beralis bercabang itu hanya mengigau. Setelah puas tertawa, Aomine berhenti dan menghela napas. Meskipun hanya igauan, tapi kata-kata Kagami tadi cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia sebenarnya senang dicium oleh Aomine. Aomine tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan ia memutuskan untuk mengecup pelan bibir Kagami. Sekali lagi. Untuk ke tiga kalinya.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

Note : Ini belum diebetain. Kirio sibuk jadi panitia OSPEK dan Salmoow sibuk sama OSPEKnya TwT akan diedit lagi nanti. but happy birthday to our precious baby Aomine. We love you so! We're so proud of you, nak! :')


	4. Why Aomine loves Kagami

Koridor apartemennya sore itu sangat sepi. Aomine baru saja pulang dari maji burger ketika tetangga baru yang disebut-sebut oleh tetangganya yang lain terlihat sedang berusaha keras mengangkat semua kardus yang ada di depan pintu masuk ke apartemennya. Peluh si pemuda _crimson_ meleleh di seluruh wajah dan lengannya yang terekspos akibat kaos tanpa lengan yang ia pakai. Aomine cukup terpana melihat tangan berisi sang penghuni apartemen baru itu. Terakhir kali ia melihat yang seperti itu, adalah milik mantannya yang sekarang bahkan ia tak tau-menahu kabarnya. Karena ia hanya tempe-menempe.

"Ah, selamat sore! Saya Kagami Taiga, penghuni baru apartemen ini," sapa si pemilik rambut merah _maroon_ yang ada di hadapannya. Aomine tersadar dari keterpanaannya. Dia lalu tersenyum singkat dan simpul, seolah senyum itu hanya untuk formalitas. Lebih tepatnya memang hanya formalitas. Dia polisi, dan dia tahu tata krama. _At least_ untuk sekarang. Tangan _tan_ itu mengulur.

"Aomine Daiki," ucap suara berat itu menggetarkan udara. Author yakin Juniichi Suwabe memang tahu cara mengisi suara dengan baik dan tampan.

" _So_ … _You're a cop_?" tanya Kagami berusaha mencari bahan pembicaraan.

" _As you see_ ," jawab Aomine sambil melirik seragam yang masih ia pakai. Aomine menghela napas. "Udah, nggak usah repot-repot cari bahan pembicaraan. Gue masuk ya," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicara, Aomine sudah nyelonong masuk ke apartemennya.

Kagami Taiga, si penghuni baru itu, hanya bisa _speechless_ mendapat perlakuan dari tetangga barunya. Sepertinya Amerika bukan satu-satunya negara yang punya banyak orang tak bertata krama. Kagami pikir, Jepang adalah negara berbudi-daya dan penuh aturan. Nyatanya? Tidak. Mungkin globalisasi di Jepang berjalan lebih cepat daripada yang ia duga.

"Wow, _such an asshole_ ," ucapnya kemudian kembali mengangkat kardus-kardusnya yang masih menunggu untuk dibawa masuk ke dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baby Face (Collab Version)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Kiriohisalmoow**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Why Aomine loves Kagami"**

 **(flashback chapter)**

 **.**

 **.**

BRAK!

" _HOLY SHIT_!" Suara gebrakan dan teriakan itu cukup kencang terdengar oleh Aomine dari sofanya saat ini.

" _Seriously, dude_? Baru sehari dan dia udah bikin gaduh?" Aomine geleng-geleng dan bangkit dari sofanya, hendak menuntut haknya untuk mendapat ketenangan hidup. Dengan kata lain, Aomine ingin protes ke tetangga sebelah.

Aomine kini tengah menghadap ke arah pintu apartemen Kagami yang separuh terbuka. Ia kembali geleng-geleng.

 _Anak jaman sekarang kenapa teledor banget sih ngebiarin pinntu apartemen kebuka gitu. Kalo kemalingan baru deh minta tolong._

Aomine akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek Kagami. Protes lebih tepatnya. Ia membuka pintu apartemen Kagami.

"Oi, Bakagam— _HOLY SHIT_!" Aomine segera berlari menghampiri sang pemuda yang terlihat sedang berusaha berdiri dari tumpukan meja dapur dengan kepala meneteskan darah segar.

"Lo ngapain bisa sampe bedarah-darah gini, hah?" Aomine membungkuk dan segera merangkulkan salah satu tangan Kagami di pundaknya.

"Ta-tadi.. gue.."

"Shh! Nanti ceritanya! Lo bego banget ya, _at least_ minta tolong kek!" pria _tan_ itu kemudian memapah Kagami untuk kemudian ia dudukkan di sofa. Kagami yang memang takut darah hanya bisa diam dalam _shock_ nya, tak berani berhadapan dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya menuju lengannya. Aomine menggeleng pelan melihat tetangga barunya. Karena Aomine tahu detik itu juga, kalau cowok bernama Kagami, akan sangat merepotkannya.

"Bentar, gue ambilin P3K punya gue," kemudian Aomine segera berlari dan kembali dalam beberapa menit. Ia berdiri di hadapan Kagami yang duduk di sofa dan mengecek luka Kagami. " _HOLY SHIT_! Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Aomine ikutan panik melihat luka di kepala Kagami yang menurutnya tidak bisa ditangani hanya dengan P3K.

Wajah Kagami semakin pucat. _And again_ , _Holy Shit_.

.

.

"Syukurlah, Pak Aomine membawa nak Kagami secepatnya. Pendarahannya belum terlalu banyak. Mungkin kalau dibiarkan sebentar lagi, nak Kagami bisa saja kehilangan banyak darah," sang dokter menjelaskan ke Aomine keadaan Kagami yang kini berada di ruang istirahat.

"Ah, begitu ya, dok? Syukur deh kalau dia nggak papa. Kira-kira dia perlu rawat inap nggak ya, dok?" Aomine bertanya dengan harap-harap cemas. Takutnya uang yang ia bawa tidak cukup untuk membiayai Kagami.

 _Wait_.

Kenapa dia harus membiayai Kagami segala?

'Karena Bakagami orang baik, Ahomine.'

' _The heck_ Ahomine, lo bukan siapa-siapanya dia, ngapain repot-repot ngurusin?'

'Kamu nggak kasian sama Bakagami? Dia masih SMA! Orang tuanya di Amerika! Dia sendirian di dunia yang kejam ini!'

" _Just, what the fuck, guys_. Gue bakalan bayarin dulu kok," Aomine putih tersenyum. "Terus nanti minta ganti rugi." Aomine merah ketawa ngakak. Sedangkan sang dokter sepertinya ingin segera menghubungi bagian kejiwaan.

"A-ah… Nak Kagami tidak perlu dirawat inap kok. Kondisinya pulih dengan cepat. Kalau nanti dia sudah sadar, dia sudah boleh pulang," ucap sang dokter.

"Hmm… begitu ya, dok. Kalau begitu terimakasih, saya akan mengecek Kagami lagi. Permisi, dok." Aomine kemudian bangkit, bersalaman dengan sang dokter dan langsung pergi menuju tempat Kagami berada.

Aomine berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Ia kadang tak habis pikir. Sepertinya hidupnya memang diberi banyak kesialan. Orang tua yang mengharapkannya jadi polisi, cepat menikah—mendiktenya setiap waktu, rekan kerja yang tidak begitu ramah, burger di maji burger harganya naik, dan sekarang… malah ada anak SMA yang dengan _random_ nya menggunakan uang tabungannya untuk biaya rumah sakit di hari pertama mereka bertemu. Iya anak SMA yang baru saja bertemu dengannya tadi sore, dan sekarang malah bermain dengan anak kecil di depan ruang istirahatnya, bukannya malah istirahat. Kalo nggak sembuh-sembuh gimana coba? Dasar bocah.

Eh…?

"Bakagami! Lo udah sadar? Lo dapet _full_ bius kan? Kok udah bangun?" Aomine segera menghampiri Kagami yang kelihatannya memang sudah pulih, meskipun masih terlihat sedikit pucat.

"A-ah. Aomine Daiki, _thanks_ udah mau repot-repot bawa gue ke rumah sakit," Kagami mengacak bagian belakang kepalanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedikit merasa bersalah dan bumbu malu.

"Ya lo pikir gue bakalan ninggalin lo berdarah-darah sampe sakaratul maut gitu?" Aomine menggeleng sambil melihat Kagami yang membiarkan anak yang bermain dengannya tadi pergi. Kagami yang tadinya berjongkok, kini berdiri. Ia menatap Aomine tepat di manik matanya, dan segera membungkuk.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya. Aomine sontak kaget dengan kelakuan anak SMA di hadapannya. Jarang ada anak muda yang melakukan itu di jaman sekarang. Apalagi dengar-dengar dia adalah orang Amerika.

"Oi-oi! Udahlah, lo pengen jahitan di kepala lo kebuka lagi?" ucap Aomine dengan canggungnya menyuruh Kagami berhenti membungkuk.

Kagami menatap Aomine heran, "lho, gue pikir itu kebiasaan orang Jepang kalo ngucapin makasih?"

Aomine menghela napas.

"Kalo sama gue nggak usah. Yaudah, berhubung lo udah pulih, kita pulang sekarang aja." Tanpa berlete-lete, Aomine segera berjalan menuju parkiran. Menyuruh Kagami menunggu di _lobby_ , dan menjemputnya di sana.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, mereka hanya beberapa kali berbicara. Seperti, apa dokter sudah memberi obatnya padamu, atau, ya, tadi sudah ada suster yang memberinya padaku. Sesudah itu, mobil Aomine terasa seperti kuburan bermesin—karena radio di mobilnya rusak dan belum sempat diperbaiki.

Harusnya sih, kalau ada dua orang yang diam-diaman bakalan terasa sangat canggung dan tidak nyaman. Tapi entah kenapa, diam kali ini adalah diam yang tidak membuat Aomine rikuh. Mungkin karena orang yang sedang duduk di sebelah Aomine adalah anak SMA. Yang omong-omong, punya tubuh bukan seperti anak SMA.

 _Just_ … _look at those arms_ , _man_! Lengannya berisi dan minta dipegang!

"Hah? Apanya?" suara Kagami yang terdengar heran tertangkap oleh telinga Aomine.

"Huh? Apanya yang apa?" Aomine bertanya, sambil mencoba untuk fokus menyetir agar tidak terdistraksi dengan yang iya-iya.

"Apanya yang minta dipegang?" ulang Kagami. Aomine berkedip sekali dua kali. Kemudian dia memaki-maki dalam hati karena mulutnya yang bodoh dengan kurangajarnya nyeplos. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Kagami sekarang, jidatnya mengernyit lucu sekali. Ekspresinya keheranan. Bikin Aomine sedikit gemas. Kemudian alisnya bertaut jadi satu—tunggu!

Kok alisnya...

 _Holy shit_! Kok alisnya nyabang? Bercabang jadi dua gitu. Astaga baru kali ini Aomine menemukan spesies alis seunik itu! Dan karena Aomine nggak goblok-goblok banget, maka keluarlah kata-kata penyelamat.

"Itu… megang alis lo. Bercabang gitu. Menari-nari minta dipegang."

Dan setelahnya, mereka hampir kecelakaan karena Kagami ngamuk di dalam mobil. Tapi _no big deal_. Karena disaat seperti itulah kegemaran Aomine menonton _Fast and Furious_ bisa bermanfaat. Mereka pada akhirnya bisa sampai di apartemen dengan selamat sentosa.

Itu adalah hari pertama Aomine Daiki mengenal Kagami Taiga. Dalam satu hari saja, terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuat hidup Aomine yang tadinya monoton menjadi acak kadut. Bagaimana hari-hari setelah ini?

.

.

Aomine tidak salah soal hidupnya yang tidak akan pernah sama setelah kemunculan si anak SMA Kagami Taiga. Karena ternyata, Kagami Taiga bukanlah anak SMA biasa. Dia adalah anak SMA pindahan dari Amerika yang bisa bermain basket. Dan Aomine bukanlah orang yang gampang mengakui seseorang bisa bermain basket. _So it counts as something right_?

Dulu, setiap Aomine libur kerja, dia akan bermain basket sendirian di lapangan kosong belakang Apartemen mereka. Karena Aomine mencintai basket lebih dari apapun. Dia butuh bermain basket untuk membuat hidupnya tetap waras dari semua tekanan menjadi polisi.

Sebenarnya, itu bukanlah lapangan basket. Itu hanyalah lahan kosong penuh rerumputan yang disulap Aomine menjadi lapangan basket pribadinya. Beberapa tahun lalu, pertama kali Aomine pindah kesini, Aomine rela seharian membuang waktunya untuk membabat habis semua ilalang-ilalang liar. Kemudian membeli ring basket, lalu dipasangnya disebuah tiang yang tertancap kokoh disana. Hanya ada satu ring, sempurna untuknya bermain basket sendirian.

Bermain sendirian disana memang ngenes sekali, Aomine tahu itu. Tapi siapa lagi yang bisa diajaknya bermain, coba? Semua penghuni apartemennya itu membosankan. Kalau nggak orang tua yang ingin menikmati sisa hidupnya, paling pasangan kumpul kebo. Mana mungkin mereka suka main basket?

Tapi sekarang, Aomine tidak lagi bermain sendirian.

Semuanya bermula di suatu siang hari yang terik saat dia asik-asik bermain basket. Sesosok murid berseragam SMA tiba-tiba memandangnya sangat intens. Tatapannya menusuk sampai-sampai Aomine risih. Baru disadarinya kalau murid SMA itu tidak lain adalah tetangga barunya, si Kagami Taiga yang minggu lalu baru saja kecelakaan tertimpa meja rumahnya sendiri. Kecelakaan yang nggak elit memang, tapi gara-gara itu, Aomine sampai harus repot-repot mengantarnya ke rumah sakit.

Belum selesai Aomine melanjutkan lamunannya tentang minggu lalu, Kagami sudah berteriak setengah memekik,

"Lo kenapa enggak bilang sama gue kalo elo maen basket juga!?" Aomine yang awalnya mau melakukan _formless shot_ kebanggaannya langsung mematung ditempat. Karena bingung mau menjawab apa, Aomine melanjutkan _shot_ nya dan bola berhasil masuk mulus kedalam ring. Dan pekikan itu kembali muncul.

"Astaga! Kita wajib maen basket bareng!"

Aomine kaget dong!

Bukan karena pekikan bernada tinggi yang mampu diproduksi oleh laki-laki dengan badan sekekar itu, tapi karena Aomine diajak main basket bareng oleh anak SMA. Dan sudah sangat lama sejak ada seseorang yang mengajaknya bermain basket bersama.

"Emangnya lo bisa, bocah?" Aomine berniat mengolok-olok Kagami tapi dia takut sendiri karena Kagami menatapnya dengan… apa ya, agak berbinar-binar dan sedikit napsu. Bukan napsu yang aneh-aneh, _by the way_. Semacam, Kagami ngebet main basket sama dia, tapi berusaha untuk nggak terlihat ngebet.

Kebayang kan?

"Hah, tipikal om-om. Suka meremehkan anak kecil." Decih Kagami, sambil tiba-tiba melepas kancing bajunya.

Loh-loh.

Aomine mundur-mundur. Terlalu kaget dengan semua perkembangan ini. Tapi ternyata Kagami pakai kaus oblong berwarna putih dibalik baju seragamnya dan sekarang maju untuk menantang.

"Ayo sini lawan gue. Kalo gue menang, lo traktir gue maji burger!" teriak Kagami bersemangat.

Semangatnya boleh juga. Aomine menilainya dalam hati. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Masih anak SMA sudah sok. Dikira dia siapa? Dia belum tahu siapa yang dia tantang?

"Pertama," kata Aomine, menyisingkan lengan bajunya, siap-siap menerima tantangan. "gue bukan om-om. Gue masih muda dan gue enggak nikah sama tante lo," tegasnya. "Dan kedua, kalo maji burger adalah taruhannya, lo harus siap-siap tekor duit. Karena gue nggak akan kalah siang ini."

Kata-kata Aomine terbang terbawa angin sampai ditelinga Kagami, membuat Kagami menyeringai buas dan berlari dengan manik mata tidak lepas dari Aomine. Seperti harimau yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Aomine kaget, dan entah kenapa, Aomine punya _feeling_ kalau dia harus melawan anak di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Aomine tidak salah.

Berjam-jam kemudian, ketika matahari sudah terbenam dan hari mulai malam, terdengar suara burung hantu, suaranya merdu, mereka terengah-engah sambil duduk ditengah lapangan. Tidak ada yang kalah, dan tidak ada yang menang. Mereka bahkan sudah berhenti menghitung berapa skor masing-masing karena terlalu terhanyut dengan permainan intens mereka.

Aomine tidak berhenti menyeringai. Terlalu senang, karena akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang bisa menandinginya. Seorang anak SMA yang adalah tetangga barunya.

"Lumayan juga." Ucap Aomine masih menyeringai, sambil mencoba untuk bernafas normal. Dia duduk berselonjor, menoleh ke arah Kagami yang tidur telentang dengan tangan dan kaki terbuka lebar.

"Untuk ukuran om-om, lo juga lumayan." Kata Kagami, ikut menyeringai.

"Gue bukan om-om, bocah!" Aomine mendorong Kagami sampai Kagami berguling. Kemudian Kagami tertawa-tawa.

"Gue juga bukan bocah, setan!" Kagami balas mendorong Aomine.

Lalu mereka dorong-dorongan seperti anak kecil. _Man_ , sungguh kelakuan yang memalukan. Untung saja lapangan sedang sepi dan tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat tingkah mereka. Kalau sampai ada yang melihat, entah akan dianggap seperti apa.

Dan itulah cerita kenapa sekarang Aomine tidak lagi bermain basket sendirian. Sudah ada anak SMA dengan _skill_ lumayan yang mau menemaninya setiap Aomine libur kerja. Anak SMA yang dihari pertama mereka bertemu sudah sangat merepotkannya. Dan sepertinya akan terus merepotkannya

.

.

Tapi ternyata, tebakan Aomine meleset. Ketika dia sudah merasa mengenal tetangga sebelahnya berkat sesi _one-on-one_ setiap hari minggu, anak SMA berambut merah itu masih saja mampu membuatnya terkejut.

Sejak kejadian bermain basket sampai malam beberapa minggu yang lalu itu, _one-on-one_ berdua sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka. Nggak hanya setiap hari minggu, setiap Aomine pulang kerja dan menemukan si anak SMA sedang bermain sendirian, Aomine selalu saja ikut bermain. Kalau sudah begitu, mereka pasti akan lupa waktu dan bermain sampai malam.

Esok setelahnya, Aomine sudah harus berangkat kerja di pagi buta. Walhasil, dia tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti di warung dan membeli makanan yang pantas untuk perutnya. Ditambah sedang akhir bulan, belum gajian, kantong kering, jadilah dia setiap hari makan mi instan setiap pagi. Dan itu adalah penyebab utama tubuhnya jadi bobrok akhir-akhir ini.

"Segitu aja udah lemes? Serius lo?" Kagami mengolok-oloknya saat Aomine minta istirahat padahal mereka main basket belum sampai dua jam.

Aomine merasa tersinggung, tapi bagaimana lagi, dia sudah sangat kelaparan. Kalau permainan dilanjutkan, dia bisa terkapar. Tubuhnya sudah meraung-raung meminta tambahan karbohidrat, tapi kantung Aomine tidak mampu untuk menyanggupi. Kulkasnya dari kemarin kosong melompong. Mau beli maji _burger_ , enggak ada uang. Mau beli makan di warung pun, uangnya masih nggak cukup.

"Lo kenapa sih?" pertanyaan Kagami menyadarkan Aomine dari suara perutnya yang meraung-raung. Entah kenapa pandangan Aomine langsung kabur, membuatnya jatuh terduduk sambil merintih.

 _Astaga_. Aomine berpikir dalam hatinya. Dia pasti terlihat sangat lemah sekarang.

"Woi, Ahomine!" Kagami berlari ke arahnya. "Lo nggak papa, kan?" tanyanya, jongkok menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Aomine, menatap Aomine heran campur khawatir.

"Gue…" Aomine masih merintih. Perutnya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk sekarang. "Aduh…"

"Perut lo kenapa? Kram perut ya?" Kagami panik. "Astaga. Jangan bilang lo punya luka tembak disana? Terus sekarang kumat, gitu ya?" Kagami makin panik.

Heh.

Aomine ingin tertawa. Ini anak kebanyakan nonton drama kriminal atau gimana sih?

"Oi, lo jangan mati dong!" Kagami berteriak. Lagi, dengan nada tinggi kasnya. Sumpah, Aomine ingin tertawa. Mati apanya sih? Tapi perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Jangan bilang deh, Aomine kena _maag_ gara-gara makan nggak teratur akhir-akhir ini.

"Nanti siapa yang main basket sama gue, woi—" kagami mengguncang-guncang Aomine, satu tangannya merangkul Aomine seperti menumpu agar Aomine tidak jatuh. Mulutnya menceracau, sudah sampai tahap dimana Aomine tidak bisa memahaminya lagi.

Ada dua alasan kenapa Aomine tidak memahami ceracauan Kagami. Pertama, perutnya makin tertusuk-tusuk dan makin meraung-raung. Dan kedua, muka Kagami lucu sekali, membuat Aomine merintih sambil tidak bisa berhenti menatap wajah konyolnya.

"Jangan diem aja dong, plis ngomong ke gue—"

"Sshhhhhh." Aomine menutup mulut Kagami dengan satu tangannya. Kagami langsung diam seribu bahasa. Hening menyelimuti, kata-kata berhenti keluar menciptakan diam yang mencekat. Aomine, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, kemudian bicara.

"Gue cuma…"

 _Kruyuuuuuuk._

Hening sebentar.

"… laper." Lanjutnya.

Dan Kagami langsung gondok. Aomine tertawa-tawa setelah itu, tapi perutnya tetap saja perih. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kena _maag_. Ibunya pernah menasihatinya bertahun-tahun lalu agar selalu makan teratur karena keluarganya turun temurun adalah pengidap _maag_. Jadi Aomine sangat familiar dengan gejalanya.

"Lo kapan terakhir makan?" tanya Kagami.

"Err… kemarin pagi." Jawab Aomine. Kagami mendelik. "Tadi pagi mau sarapan, tapi ternyata persediaan mi instan habis."

"Mi instan?" nada Kagami meninggi lagi. "Lo nggak masak?"

"Apa yang lo harapkan dari seorang bujangan yang belum gajian di tanggal tua?" balas Aomine, tidak ingin disalahkan.

"Jadi tiap hari lo makan mi instan?" Kagami menatapnya lamat-lamat, membuat Aomine jengah lalu membuang muka. Sambil tetap memegangi perutnya yang perih.

"Iya. Gue nggak bisa masak. Dan gue gak punya uang buat beli di warung. Kalopun gue punya uang, gue males." Jelas Aomine panjang lebar, membuat Kagami geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hidup lo nggak sehat banget sih."

" _Excuse me_?" nada Aomine meninggi. Berani-beraninya anak kecil menasehati dirinya tentang bagaimana cara hidup sehat. Aomine bertaruh, hidup Kagami nggak ada bedanya dari dia. Dia masih SMA, tinggal sendirian, dan seorang laki-laki. Dapat uang dari mana dia? Bisa masak darimana dia?

"Yaudah ayo buruan." Kagami berdiri tiba-tiba, mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah apartemen mereka, seolah Aomine mengerti apa maksud dari Kagami bilang begitu.

"Buruan apa?" tanya Aomine, sama sekali nggak mengerti maksudnya.

"Mau makan enak enggak?" tanya Kagami.

Aomine mengangguk ragu-ragu, tapi karena Aomine tidak kunjung beranjak, Kagami menggeretnya sampai masuk ke apartemen bernomor 202. Apartemen milik Kagami.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Aomine masuk ke apartemen Kagami, dan saat itulah Aomine dibuat kaget. Tidak seperti apartemennya yang berantahkan— _boxer_ dimana-mana, perabotan berdebu—apartemen Kagami tampak sangat rapi dan bersih.

"Duduk di sana." Kagami menunjuk sofa yang didepannya ada TV berukuran 29 inch. Memerintahkan Aomine untuk duduk.

"Lo mau ngapain?" tanya Aomine, masih memegangi perutnya.

"Masak." Jawab Kagami singkat.

"Lo bisa masak?!" tanya Aomine kaget, dijawab Kagami dengan berdecih.

"Males jawab. Biarin masakan gue yang jawab pertanyaan elo. Sekarang duduk manis, jangan ngapa-ngapain." Perintah Kagami. Aomine mengangguk, sudah terlalu lapar dan kesakitan untuk membantah.

Tapi kemudian, Aomine ingat kebiasaan ibunya kalau maag nya kambuh. 15 menit sebelum menyantap makanan, harus minum obat dulu. Kalau enggak, perutnya akan lebih perih dan melilit daripada ini.

"Uhm… Kagami," panggil Aomine. Kagami yang sudah akan ke dapur, kembali menoleh. "Lo ada obat _maag_?" tanya Aomine.

"Astaga, lo punya _maag_?" suara Kagami meninggi lagi. Sampai rasanya, Aomine terbiasa mendengarnya.

"Punya nggak?" tanya Aomine melemah. Kagami menggeleng, membuat wajah Aomine makin memucat. Kemudian, Aomine melihat Kagami menghela nafas berat.

"Yaudah, lo tiduran dulu di sofa. Jangan ditekuk perutnya. Gue mau ke apotik bentar, beli obat _maag_."

Aomine ingin protes, merasa malu harus merepotkan anak SMA. Tapi perutnya makin perih. Jadi dia hanya bisa merangkak ke sofa lalu meringkuk di sana. Sambil menggumam 'terimakasih' pelan pada Kagami yang mengambil jaketnya kemudian berjalan keluar.

Entah berapa menit setelahnya—Aomine tidak kuat untuk menghitung karena terlalu sibuk menahan perih di perutnya—Kagami kembali dengan sebotol obat _maag_ syrup. Kagami meletakkannya di meja, mengoyak Aomine untuk bangun dan meminumnya. Kemudian Kagami menghilang lagi untuk melakukan entah apa di dapur.

Aomine kembali meringkuk sambil berkonsentrasi pada perutnya yang perlahan berangsur membaik. Tidak lagi perih seperti tertusuk-tusuk dan diperas-peras. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk duduk, baru dia menyadari bau sedap yang menghampiri indra penciumannya.

Aomine mengusap peluh hasil dari menahan sakit. Kemudian mencoba konsentrasi pada aroma-aroma yang tercium dari dapur Kagami. Baru Aomine ingin berdiri dan mengintip apa yang sedang dimasak Kagami, Kagami sudah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah nampan yang kemudian dia letakkan di meja depan sofa tempat Aomine duduk.

Aomine saking penasarannya buru-buru duduk dilantai, membantu Kagami memindahkan makanan-makanan dari nampan ke meja pendek depan sofa. Dan mendapati kalau Kagami daritadi sibuk memasak…

" _Holy mother of god_ , Kagami! Teriyaki? Lo masak Teriyaki?!" Aomine tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa syukur dan bahagianya mendapati apa yang ada di atas piring yang kini tersaji tepat di depan matanya.

"Kenapa emang kalo Teriyaki?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Makanan kesukaan gue, bego!" Aomine tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak. Dia dengan tidak tahu malunya langsung mengambil sumpit, membelah sumpitnya, lalu mulai makan. Tapi belum sempat Aomine menikmati sumpitan pertama, Kagami menghentikannya.

"Minum anget-anget dulu. _Maag_ lo habis kambuh, bukannya?" Aomine menyodorkan mug berisi teh dengan uap yang mengepul. Tampak menggoda ingin diminum.

"Buat gue?" Aomine menunjukkan dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Kagami, memutar bola matanya.

Aomine mengangguk, lalu meneguknya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kadang gue lupa kalo lo itu orang dewasa." Kata Kagami tertawa.

"Iya, gue juga lupa." Jawab Aomine setelah meneguk teh sampai setengahnya. Ia kemudian menyeringai. "Sori ngerepotin. Boleh gue makan Teriyaki nya sekarang?" tanya Aomine, kembali bernapsu untuk menggasak semua makanan yang disiapkan untuknya.

Kagami tertawa.

"Silahkan aja."

.

.

Setelah itu, makan malam berdua menjadi rutinitas mereka yang baru. Awalnya sih, Kagami bilang sekalian sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena Aomine sudah repot-repot menyelamatkannya beberapa minggu yang lalu—yang soal membawa Kagami ke rumah sakit dan sebagainya itu. Tapi kemudian, entah kenapa jadi keterusan.

Jadi rutinitas mereka selama beberapa hari setelahnya menjadi begini, Aomine pulang kerja; _one-on-one_ dengan Kagami di lapangan belakang apartemen mereka sampai capek; makan malam; kemudian main PS.

Aomine berasa kembali menjadi anak SMA. Padahal umurnya sudah berapa coba. Dia bahkan melupakan kasus-kasus yang dia tangani di kantor untuk sesaat supaya bisa teriak-teriak bersama Kagami. Lumayan soalnya, TV Kagami kan 29 inch, puas dibuat main PS.

Lagipula, sudah lama sejak dia menikmati hidup seperti ini. Karena jujur, menjadi dewasa membuatnya melupakan bagaimana cara menikmati hidup. Dan Aomine sampai pada titik dimana dia lelah menjadi dewasa. Dia lelah dengan semua tanggung jawab yang dipikulnya sendiri. Jadi untuk sesaat, Aomine membiarkan dirinya untuk bersenang-senang, kembali menjadi anak kecil bersama Kagami. Biarlah untuk sesaat Aomine lupa.

"Gue habis beli _game_ baru nih. Tapi _single player_." Kata Kagami sesaat setelah mereka makan malam.

"Berarti gue nggak bisa main dong?" tanya Aomine, membantu Kagami mengeringkan piring yang sudah dicuci.

"Tetep seru kok. Jadi game _horror_ gitu kan, ada ceritanya juga. Jadi entar kita main sebagai anak SMA yang terdampar di kota mati gitu." Kagami bercerita panjang lebar, sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan mempersiapkan _PlayStation_ nya.

" _Horror_? Bukannya lo penakut ya?" tanya Aomine, mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kata siapa gue penakut, hah?!" Kagami ngamuk. Menatap Aomine tidak terima.

"Lah, kemarin ada trailer film horror di TV lo sampe kencing berdiri."

"Mana ada!" Kagami makin berang. Aomine tertawa dalam hati.

"Gue saksinya kok."

"S-soalnya kan _trailer_ nya emang nyeremin, bego!" Kagami melempari Aomine dengan gulungan tisu. Kemudian memilih untuk mendiamkan Aomine, sepertinya ngambek beneran.

Aomine terkekeh. Dia selalu suka menggoda Kagami. Baginya, Kagami kalau ngambek itu lucu.

"Iya deh, lo pemberani. Jadi kita mau maen game apa malem ini?" rayu Aomine, tidak digubris Kagami.

"Marah beneran ya?" tanya Aomine, mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi. Tapi tetap nihil. Kagami masih sibuk mempersiapkan game nya. "Oh, yaudah. Gue pulang aja kalo gitu, selamat main _game horror_ sendirian." Aomine berdiri. Sengaja menekankan kata _horror_ untuk menakut-nakuti Kagami.

Tepat ketika Aomine melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah intro menyeramkan terdengar lewat _speaker_ TV Kagami. Membuat Kagami melompat, memekik, dan menggelayuti kaki Aomine.

Aomine mematung. Dia menoleh dan mendapati tulisan " _Dread Out_ " berwarna kuning dengan huruf besar-besar di layar TV Kagami, beserta seorang perempuan berambut panjang bermata kosong dengan kulit putih pucat yang menatap mereka dingin.

"Plis, temenin gue! Ternyata _game_ nya serem!" Kagami terdengar panik, masih menggelayut pada kaki Aomine.

Aomine ingin tertawa, ingin mengolok-olok Kagami. Tapi niat buruknya itu Aomine redam karena dia tidak tega melihat Kagami ketakutan.

"Kalo takut kenapa dimainin coba?" tanya Aomine, pura-pura kesal lalu duduk disamping Kagami.

"Ya habis, katanya bagus! _Game_ dari negara manaaa gitu. Hantunya unik-unik." Jelas Kagami, suaranya masih gemetar.

"Unik kayak gimana?"

"Kata Koganei, ada setan namanya pocong. Jadi setannya kayak guling gitu, jalannya lompat-lompat. Gue pikir unyu!"

Itu, dan Aomine tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Dia terpingkal-pingkal sampai puas. Kemudian Aomine minta maaf dan menemani Kagami main sampai malam. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, mereka sibuk berteriak kesetanan. Kalau kemarin mereka memaki-maki karena main _Call of Duty_ , maka hari ini mereka memaki-maki karena setan yang muncul di _game_ ini benar-benar mengagetkan.

Ternyata yang bernama pocong tidaklah seunyu deskripsinya. Jalannya melompat, seperti guling, tapi _it's hella fucking terrifying_! Aomine saja sampai jantungan bermain game rekomendasi teman Kagami ini.

"Gila," Kata Aomine setelah mereka menamatkan _stage_ 1\. "Lanjut besok yah? Jantung gue enggak kuat." Kata Aomine.

"Sama." Kata Kagami. Tangannya sudah gemetar mampus.

"Ini bahkan lebih serem dari TKP pembunuhan yang biasa jadi kerjaan gue." Lanjut Aomine jujur.

"Serius?" tanya Kagami tertarik. Aomine mengangguk. Tapi kemudian memaki dalam hati karena dia jadi teringat segala kasus-kasus yang arsipnya belum dia rapikan di kamarnya.

"Urggg. _I hate my job_." Kata Aomine merutuk. Membuat Kagami makin menatapnya tertarik.

"Susah ya jadi polisi?" tanya Kagami pelan.

"Susah," Aomine mengangguk. "Bikin males. Bikin pengen marah tiap waktu. Bikin lo sadar kalo dunia tuh penuh orang-orang jahat."

Kagami masih memandangnya, seperti menebak-nebak sebaiknya dia bertanya atau tidak. Aomine yang melihat ekspresi Kagami seperti itu jadi gemas.

"Lo mau tanya apa sih? Udah tanya aja."cetus Aomine.

"Nggak sih," Kagami mengganti posisi duduknya. "Cuma heran, kenapa lo jadi polisi? Dengan permainan basket segila itu, lo harusnya bisa jadi pemaiin profesional." Kata Kagami pelan.

Aomine diam. Pertanyaan Kagami meresap di kepalanya.

 _Iya, kenapa?_ Ulang Aomine pada dirinya sendiri lambat-lambat.

Kalau Aomine boleh jujur, itu adalah pertanyaan yang sering Aomine ajukan pada dirinya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun belakangan. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui jawabannya. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Aomine tidak bisa berhenti untuk bertanya kenapa.

Kenapa dia mendaftar menjadi polisi empat tahun lalu?

Kenapa dia sengaja membuat hidupnya berjalan tidak seperti yang dia inginkan?

"Lo nggak ada cita-cita jadi pemain basket profesional gitu? Dulu pas SMA?" pertanyaan Kagami menyadarkan Aomine. Aomine mendongak lalu mendapati Kagami sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tertariknya.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan seorang anak SMA yang selalu penasaran dengan segala hal. Tapi Aomine tidak mau membicarakan hidupnya dengan siapapun. Bahkan dengan Kagami, yang akhir-akhir ini sudah mulai menjadi temannya.

"Kalo lo? Pengen nggak?" pada akhirnya Aomine malah memilih untuk bertanya balik ke Kagami. Mendengar pertanyaannya, alis Kagami bertaut jadi satu dan keningnya mengernyit, pertanda bahwa dia tidak suka.

"Kok tanya balik?" balas Kagami. "Gue kan tanya ke elo."

Aomine mengangkat bahunya. "Anak kecil ngerti apa sih." Ujarnya.

Kagami diam mendengarnya. Aomine jadi tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi mau apalagi, dia paling tidak suka ditanya-tanya tentang cita-citanya menjadi atlit yang terhenti di tengah jalan. Itu sama saja dengan membuka luka lama. Semakin diingat, semakin perih.

"Gue memang nggak ngerti apa-apa sih," kata Kagami, menyandarkan kepalanya di bantalan sofa, menatap ke langit-langit. "Tapi satu hal yang gue yakin seratus persen soal elo." Kata Kagami, memejamkan matanya.

Aomine melirik Kagami sekilas, lalu meneguk air putih untuk kemudian berbicara.

"Apa?"

"Lo cinta basket, sebesar gue mencintai basket." Kata Kagami pelan. "Aura saat lo men _dribble_ bola? Seringai geblek lo waktu nyuri bola dari gue? Gue yakin kita sama, Aomine."

Aomine diam. Mendengarkan kata-kata Kagami dengan seksama. Kemudian menyadari kalau itu pertama kalinya Kagami menyebut namanya dengan benar. Bukan pakai panggilan Om-om, Ahomine, atau semacamnya.

"Jadi gue heran… dengan _skill_ basket lo yang kayak gitu, kenapa malah jadi polisi? Padahal lo bisa jadi pemain basket profesional." Lanjut Kagami. Suaranya melemah, terdengar sudah lelah dan mengantuk.

Aomine mengamati Kagami yang sedang terpejam dan menatap langit-langit. Lalu dia menghela nafas. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Lo nggak bakalan ngerti." Kata Aomine.

Kemudian, persis sedetik setelah dia mengatakannya, kepala Kagami yang masih bersandar pada bantalan sofa, menoleh padanya. Dengan mata terbuka, dia menatap Aomine lurus.

"Coba aja." Katanya. Nadanya serius, membuat Aomine tidak bisa menatap yang lain selain Kagami. Entah karena tatapan Kagami, entah karena Aomine sudah terlalu lelah menyimpannya sendiri, entah karena suasana yang mendukung, Aomine menceritakan semuanya.

Tentang hidupnya yang penuh dengan ekspektasi orang tua. Tentang bagaimana mereka tidak pernah mendukungnya bermain basket. Tentang bagaimana Aomine mengecewakan mereka saat dia membuat ulah di sepanjang Aomine SMP. Tentang bagaimana Aomine kabur dari rumah dan tidak mau bertemu orang tuanya selama 4 bulan saat dia SMA. Tentang bagaimana Ayah Aomine memukulnya setelah itu, menyuruhnya pulang, memandang Aomine sebagai produk gagal.

"Menurut mereka, gue terlalu banyak mengecewakan orang tua. Mereka selalu menuntut lebih dari gue. Tanpa mau peduli apa yang gue pengen." cerita Aomine. Dia bukannya tidak sadar, selama cerita, mata Kagami tidak pernah terlepas darinya, telinga Kagami selalu terbuka untuk mendengarkannya. Tapi Aomine memilih untuk menatap ke arah lain.

"Jadi gue pikir, ngapain gue ngotot untuk jadi pemain basket profesional kalo dua orang yang paling gue harapkan untuk mendukung aja nggak setuju?" Aomine mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Dan lo mendaftar jadi polisi? Karena orang tua lo nyuruh?" tanya Kagami hati-hati.

Aomine mengangguk.

"Dan sekalipun lo nggak pernah nyesel dengan pilihan lo?" tanyanya lagi.

Itu, dan Aomine memejamkan matanya.

"Gue nyesel setengah mati, Kagami." Jawab Aomine. "Mungkin selama gue hidup, gue akan terus nyesel."

Kagami diam. Aomine membayangkan ekspresi Kagami sedang mengasihaninya, jadi ketika Aomine memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Kagami dan mendapati Kagami balik menatapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala, Aomine sangat lega. Karena dia benci dikasihani.

" _It sucks_." Kata Kagami.

Aomine tertawa.

"Iya. Tapi gue masih nyesel, _men_."

" _I know_ ," Kata Kagami. "Kalo gue jadi lo, gue pasti juga nyesel."

"Yup."

"Tapi lo tau?" tanya Kagami, bergeser mendekat ke arah Aomine. Aomine berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian kaget ketika satu tangan Kagami melingkari pundaknya.

"Apaan?" tanya Aomine.

"Yang lalu, biar berlalu. Hidup lo udah kayak gini, kan? Jadi berhenti menyesali karena itu hanya bakal jadiin hidup lo sengsara." Ujar Kagami. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Aomine, seolah ingin menenangkan Aomine. Aomine jadi geli sendiri.

"Iya sih. Tapi setiap ngeliat NBA, gue jadi bertanya-tanya, coba kalo gue dulu nggak daftar jadi polisi. Kayak apa hidup gue sekarang."

Kagami mengangguk. " _Good point_ sih, tapi gimana lagi? Udah berlalu kan? Menurut gue, sekarang lo jalani apa yang ada, fokus buat jadi bahagia. dan yang paling penting... suatu saat nanti, kalo lo punya anak, jangan pernah memperlakukan anak lo kayak ortu lo memperlakukan lo."

Tangan Kagami masih melingkari pundaknya. Tapi ketika itu, Aomine tahu, kalau ucapan seorang anak SMA bernama Kagami Taiga, mampu membuat perasaan mengganjal di dada Aomine hilang tidak berbekas. Entah kenapa, Aomine merasa bisa mempercayai anak ini. Entah kenapa, Aomine merasa hidupnya tidak seburuk yang dia rasakan sebelumnya. Dan entah kenapa, untuk pertama kalinya, Aomine merasa hatinya menghangat ketika menatap seseorang.

Kagami melepaskan rangkulannya, lalu melihat ekspresi Aomine yang berubah jadi aneh dan malah mengartikannya lain.

"Nggak usah terharu gitu dong, gue ikut nangis nih." Godanya. Aomine tertawa, lalu mendorong Kagami sampai terjungkal.

"Gue? Terharu? Sama anak SMA kayak lo? Sori ya." Kata Aomine.

Kemudian adu mulut antara Aomine dan Kagami pun terjadi lagi. Baru reda setelah lima belas menit kemudian Aomine kebelet pipis. Biasanya Aomine akan langsung pulang ke apartemen sebelah, tapi ketika dia melewati ruang tamu dan menemukan Kagami tertidur bersandarkan bantalan sofa, Aomine tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Aomine berjalan, memandangi anak SMA yang tertidur dengan polosnya. Tanpa suara, Aomine meletakkan tangannya dibawah leher Kagami dan tangan satunya dibawah lututnya. Dengan menghitung satu, dua, tiga, dia menggendong Kagami. Berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya, Aomine berjalan tertatih ke kamar Kagami.

 _Sial. Berat banget._ Pikir Aomine. Tapi pada akhirnya, dengan selamat sentosa Aomine berhasil meletakkan Kagami di tempat tidurnya tanpa membangunkannya!

Perjalanan yang berat itu terbayarkan ketika Aomine melihat Kagami tertidur dengan ritme nafas yang damai. Wajahnya polos, seperti malaikat tanpa dosa. Dan Aomine, entah kenapa tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum.

Aomine mengenal anak ini baru beberapa minggu. Tapi selama beberapa minggu ini, terlalu banyak kejadian yang membuat hidup Aomine kembali berwarna.

Dan ini semua… karena Kagami.

Jadi Aomine sama sekali tak menyalahkan siapapun ketika otaknya menyuruh tubuhnya untuk membungkuk dan mengamati wajah Kagami lebih dekat. Ketika akhirnya Aomine mencium bibir Kagami dengan lembut, saat itulah ia merasa utuh.

Dan itu membuatnya sadar, bahwa malam itu, ia jatuh cinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Notes : Chaper 4 is UP! Nggak bisa banyak ngomong di author notes :') authornya sibuk sendiri-sendiri. huhu.


End file.
